The Nightmare
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Kendall is having a recurring nightmare and he has no idea why. His band thinks that he is suffering from tour stress, but Kendall feels like it's something more than that. Is he right or has Kendall just been stressed beyond his breaking point? Will this nightmare prove to be more than everyone else thinks it is? (A "What Happens Next?" story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kendall kept running. He didn't dare stop. He knew that if he stopped it meant death.

He turned left down an dark alley. As he ran, he could feel his expensive leather sneakers splash through puddles of water. He didn't care what happened to his clothing though. He only cared about preserving his life.

He didn't know what happened to James, Carlos, or Logan. They were all on stage singing when the lights went out and the thing came on stage. He had heard the screams of the crowd mingled with the screams of terror coming from his fellow band mates. He had been too scared to stay behind and find out what happened to them.

He had to get away.

Kendall looked briefly over his shoulder and gulped in terror. He shouldn't have.

Something was chasing him.

Kendall didn't know what was chasing him because it was too dark, but he didn't dare stop running and find out. Kendall turned another corner in the alley and almost slipped. He managed to catch himself at the last second and rounded the corner. As soon as he rounded the corner, he was faced with a dead end.

"No," muttered Kendall. "The thing will find me."

Kendall turned around, pressing his back against the wet bricks. In a matter of seconds, Kendall would be caught.

* * *

"Kendall! Dude wake up!" said James as he reached out a hand and shook him awake. "You were having a nightmare again."

Kendall's eyes flew open and he looked upward at the ceiling. This nightmare had been plaging him for weeks and he had no idea why. Logan thought that Kendall was just suffering from tour stress. Their first ever headlining tour was coming up and Kendall _was _nervous, but would that really make him have the same recurring nightmare every night for three weeks?

"Lets go have breakfast," said James with a worried look on his face, " To take your mind off the nightmare."

Kendall sat up in bed and followed James out to the kitchen, trying to get his dirty blond hair to lay down flat on his head in the meantime. Kendall sat down at the table with every one else and tried to focus on the bowl of oatmeal that his Mom placed in front of him. He wasn't hungry though. He couldn't get the nightmare out of his head.

He knew that James was exchanging looks with everyone else at the table to convey to them what was going on, but Kendall didn't want to look up. He was ashamed that he, as the leader, was having trouble with something so childish as nightmares.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door of apartment 2J. Mrs. Knight got up from the table and went to open it. As she opened it, Kendall heard Jo's familiar voice.

"I'm here for our picnic," said Jo.

Their picnic. Kendall had totally forgotten that he promised Jo a breakfast picnic as part of their pre-one year anniversary celebration. Kendall rose from the table in his rocket pajamas and stared at Jo. Jo blushed at Kendall's apparel. She was dressed in a pretty sky blue blouse, looking lovelier than ever and here he was sitting at the table dressed like a five year old, cowering about a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Jo. I totally forgot! I'll get dressed and be right out," said Kendall.

Jo just nodded her head; too stunned to speak.

Kendall walked into the bedroom that he shared with James and went straight toward the dresser. He pulled open the top drawer to look for a decent top. As he moved the clothes aside in the quest for the perfect shirt, something at the bottom of his drawer caught his eye.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright, that might have been a lame place to leave it, but this book is an experiment of sorts. This is my first ever interactive BTR story. It's a "What Happens Next?" story that I've been mulling over in my mind for about a week now. It's risky, but I decided to give it a go. It's up to you as the readers to decide what happens next. Here's how it works. Every time I post a chapter, I will list some possible choices about what could happen after the end of the chapter. You, as the readers, are to vote on which choice you like best by going to the poll on my profile page and voting. At the end of four days time, which would be Thursday, I will tally the votes and the choice that got the most votes wins and is what will be used in my story. I hope I explained that well enough. If not, here are step by step instructions on what to do.**

**1. What do you think was in Kendall's drawer?**

*** A remote**

*** A stone**

*** A shoe**

***A necklace**

**2. Pick a choice and vote for it now on the poll featured on my profile page.**

**I can't wait to see what you guys voted for! I hope this works out the way I planned. And as always please review/follow/favorite. Thank you so much for your support! You guys rock BIG TIME!**

**(The story may seem lame now, but it'll get better). :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall stared at the object in his drawer, intrigued for a second. He wasn't sure whether or not he dared to reach out and touch it. But it was so pretty. Kendall couldn't seem to keep his hand away from it.

He picked up the emerald green necklace and examined it. It seemed to reflect the sunlight that was coming in through the bedroom window. The emerald green jewel in the necklace was outlined with gold. Kendall had no idea where it had come from, but decided to push that matter aside. For now all he could do was get ready for his picnic with Jo before he made matters worse.

Kendall stripped out of his pajamas and put on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Before he left the room, he picked up the necklace and shoved it into his jean pocket. As he walked back out into the other room, he saw Jo standing there with her arms crossed. She clearly looked uncomfortable. She must still be thinking about what state she had seen him in when she arrived.

"Sorry for the delay," said Kendall blushing slightly. "You ready to go?"

She nodded her head "yes".

"See you later Mom! See you later guys!" said Kendall as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and left apartment 2J.

They didn't really say anything as they walked to the park. Once they got to the park, they saw a couple kids were milling around, playing around with each other. Jo gripped Kendall's arm and lead him toward a nearby bench. As they took a seat, Jo turned to stare Kendall in the eyes and said, "Ok, tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?" asked Kendall immediately casting his gaze away from her and at the ground.

"You forgot about our picnic and you never forget things," said Jo. "Plus you even forgot to bring any picnic supplies."

Kendall realized that she was right and blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said.

She reached forward and grabbed one of his hands, holding it tight. Kendall looked back up at Jo and he knew that she could see the pain reflected in his eyes.

"You're going to think I'm foolish," he muttered.

"I might, but I'll always be on your side. No matter what," she said with a smile. "Please trust me and confide in me."

"Alright," said Kendall taking a deep breath. "I've been having the same nightmare for the last three weeks and I don't know what to do to make it stop."

"Are you sure it isn't pre-tour stress?" asked Jo. "You _are_ going on tour soon after all."

"No, I don't think it's that," said Kendall. "I have a nagging sensation in my stomach that it's something worse than that and then I found this in my dresser this morning."

Kendall dug the necklace out of his pocket and showed it to Jo. She gasped at its beauty.

"It's beautiful! And the jewel is the same color green as your eyes Kendall!"

"I know," he said. "But I've never seen this necklace before in my life! Where could it have possibly come from?"

Before Jo or Kendall could discuss anything else, someone in the park let out a high pitch scream. They knew that the scream was one of terror and not of joy. They whipped their heads around and saw all the kids clustered around something. Kendall stood up off the bench and walked over to them. The kids circled another kid who laid unconcious on the ground, a nasty bruise forming on his forehead where the dodgeball laying a couple feet away, no doubt, made contact.

Kendall don't know what possessed him to kneel down next to the boy. It wasn't like he could rose him to conciousness. Kendall still had the necklace gripped in one hand and as he touched the boy, the necklace started to glow a bright green.

* * *

**AN: Alright now it's your turn again! Here is the question and the options.**

**2. What do you think happens next?**

*** the necklace heals the boy**

*** the necklace causes Kendall and the boy to trade places**

*** the necklace transforms Kendall**

*** the necklace makes someone materialize**

**Probably stupid options, but I have a plan. So, this is how it seems like updates are going to go. If I continue to leave the polls open, it seems like I close the polls on Thursday, mull over how to write the next chapter over the weekend, and have it updated sometime Sunday. This could be scheduled to change though since I'm extremely busy.**

**Here are the poll results from last time.**

**1. What do you think was in Kendall's drawer?**

*** A remote - 10**

*** A stone - 1**

*** A shoe - 1**

*** A necklace - 1**

**Thank you Alyssa Hill or Lyssa, winterschild11, Theweirdblond, LoveSparkle, HannahGraceRusher, Mollanise, Meli666, xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx, suitelifeforever9, Glee Clue Rock 1251, bigtimerush, and jhansikirani17025 for reviewing! Please keep the reviews up. I love hearing feedback from all of you.**

**Hope you enjoyed this short, but intense, chapter. :D**

**AN: SO SORRY! I just realized a huge typo that I made and I'm extremely sorry for the confusion. These were the real results!  
**

***A remote - 1**

*** A stone - 1**

*** A shoe - 1**

*** A necklace - 10**

**Maybe it would help if I wasn't worried about updating this at 11:30 last night. Again, SUPER SORRY! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kendall stared down in shock at the glowing green necklace in his hands. The light just seemed to keep growing brighter and brighter. Before Kendall knew what was going on, the light was gone and the boy who laid unconcious on the ground woke up.

"What happened?" he muttered.

The boy's eyes focused on Kendall's as he awaited an answer.

"I don't know," said Kendall as he quickly stood up from the ground.

The crowd of kids that still stood there looked at Kendall with their jaws dropped. Soon the shock dropped away and they all screamed out, "He's a superhero!"

Before Kendall knew it, the kids ran at him and hugged him around the waist, burying their heads in his chest.

"Ok...get your hands off," said Kendall trying to make what just happened make sense.

Jo walked over to Kendall and helped him to pry the thankful children off his body. As soon as the kids ran their seperate ways, Jo looked at Kendall who was staring down at the necklace with fear in his eyes.

"What just happened?" asked Jo.

"I don't know," said Kendall. "I think the necklace healed that boy."

"What?" asked Jo in disbelief. "The necklace healed the boy?"

Kendall turned to Jo and said, "Those kids think that I'm some sort of healing superhero now."

"It's because you are," said Jo. "That necklace made you a superhero by giving you the ability to heal him."

"No," said Kendall shaking his head. "This necklace healed the boy. I did nothing."

Jo saw that Kendall was shaking the necklace in his hands as if he wanted to rattle the magic out of it.

"Kendall, that necklace suddenly appeared in your drawer for a reason," said Jo.

"No. I'm dreaming! This can't be happening to me!"

Before Jo could stop Kendall, he threw the necklace as far and as hard as he could. He wanted to rid himself of the strange necklace that seemed to posses magical healing abilities.

Jo looked at where Kendall threw the necklace and was about to say something when he held up a finger to her lips and said, "Don't even say a word. Lets just drop it, ok?"

Jo nodded her head "yes" and followed Kendall back to apartment 2J.

For the rest of the day, Kendall seemed on edge. Even though he told himself to stop thinking about that creepy necklace, he couldn't get what had happened off his mind.

The boys could tell that something was off with Kendall. When he had kissed Jo goodbye, he had seemed very distant.

"Hey Kendall..."

Logan was cut off as Kendall walked right by them and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Is he sick?" whispered Carlos in Logan's ear.

James looked at the door and bit his bottom lip. He worried that Kendall's nightmare might be taking control of his life. If that was the case, he'd have to get him some help whether he liked it or not.

Meanwhile Kendall walked over to his dresser. A mirror that hung above the dresser called for Kendall's attention. Kendall looked up at his reflection and immediately gasped. His emerald green eyes were starting to glow. They were glowing like the necklace only a tad dimmer. Why were they glowing? What was going on? Kendall was too preoccupied by his glowing eyes that he didn't realize someone had entered the room.

* * *

**AN: So, explanation time. I've been super busy the last two weeks. Nothing wrong with that. Sometimes schedules don't work out the way that you want them to, but I've been steadily working at this. I know many of you might find the ending lame, but I felt like I should leave it there and not keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**So, this week's poll question is:**

**3. Who do you think entered the bedroom?**

*** James**

*** Logan**

*** Carlos**

*** Katie**

**I will check the poll this Thursday to see what you guys have decided. As for the poll two weeks ago, here are the results.**

**2. What do you think happens next?**

*** the necklace heals the boy - 6**

*** the necklace causes Kendall and the boy to trade places - 3**

*** the necklace transforms Kendall - 3**

*** the necklace makes someone materialize - 3**

**Thank you winterschild11, Theweirdblond, LoveSparkle, HannahGraceRusher, xScreamingBehindTheVeilx, suitelifeforever9, Glee Clue Rock 1251, jhansikirani17025, EagleAce11, therush, Guest, trypophobica, and Kames All The Way. I really love getting reviews from you guys and finding out what you think about it. Thanks so much!**

**Also, thanks go to everyone that read and voted on the polls. Thanks so much for having faith in this story. I hope that you continue to like it! :D**


End file.
